The invention provides means for identifying correspondence between intrinsic function of cell types that determine unitary subjective states with their hierarchy of constitutively-expressed proteins. Identification of the hierarchy level of a dysfunctional protein is of diagnostic value and is an effective target for therapeutic modification.